


omega blue

by mak (cold_blue_eyes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drag Queen Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_blue_eyes/pseuds/mak
Summary: Stiles is a drag queen. Derek finds out.That's it.





	omega blue

On the way back to Beacon Hills there was a bar right off the Interstate you passed by when you took the two-lane road to town. Everybody knew the bar wasn’t your usual middle-of-the-road trucker joint unless they were gay and into the drag scene. Derek wasn’t a regular there, in fact, it’s been a long time since he’s been to the place, but he was driving back home on a Friday night after spending the week out of town smoothing out the details of an alliance with a pack in Oregon and he just wanted some fun before he went back home to his empty house in the woods. 

Derek Hale wanting to have fun. Somebody could have a stroke with that one. Stiles, most likely.

There were a lot of cars in the parking lot even though it was fairly early in the night. The sound of a beat reverberated through the windows and Derek could feel it from the outside. He had in mind a beer and handing out some bills to the queens before he went home.

When Derek left the Camaro he could already feel eyes on him from the guys that were outside  _ Jungle, the second _ . The name seemed appropriate after the owners of the old Jungle bought this place. They wanted to keep their clientele, at least the ones still alive after what happened at the club years ago.

“Evening,” Derek nodded to the men at the door. Those guys were massive and burly, bigger than Derek, but it wasn't like they really were a threat to him. Not that they knew that.

One of the guys nodded to him, showing his serious face to Derek. The other offered a small wristband for Derek to use as he paid the cover.

“Enjoy your night,” finally said the first guy when he showed Derek the door.

The smell of attraction and beer and sweat and sex washed over Derek like a wave when he got inside. Damn, he forgot how these places were.

Inside the music was loud. The sounds and scents prompted Derek’s body to react, his blood started to run faster through his veins and a portion of it went south, but not even enough for him to get half hard. The prospects of a night out started to get him going only in the last years. 

He walked through the crowd, feeling some hands on him, but didn’t really expect anything different. When he reached the bar Derek eyed the many people leaning over the top and talking to the bartenders. One of them took a good look at Derek and then walked to him, interest coming off in waves. Sometimes it was good to rock that salt and pepper beard he had going on.

“What can I get you?” Asked the bartender. Derek didn’t pay attention to his nametag.

“Any beer you have on tap would be nice.” Derek showed some teeth.

“Coming right up,” said the guy, flashing a smirk Derek’s way. 

Derek leaned on the bar, nodding to another man that sent him a look of appreciation, but Derek glanced away a second later, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Although he did want to have some fun, Derek wasn’t looking for that kind of fun some of the guys were offering.

More power to them, either way.

As he waited for his beer Derek sighed out his fatigue and rolled his shoulder back, inhaling deeply. The mix of scents was pungent, and Derek couldn’t even follow all of them because there were too many. However, there was something under them he could recognize, and Derek immediately craned his neck to the side, sniffing again as he looked around to see if there was someone there he knew.

He didn’t recognize a face in that crowd.

His beer landed in front of him and Derek drank his fill, asking another one for the bartender a moment later. If there was someone he knew in there Derek might find them anyway, or not, he didn’t really care.

There was a queen dancing on stage, but since Derek came in the middle of her number his eyes fleeted over her and then moved away to watch the moving bodies. Maybe he’d go close to the stage sometime later in the night.

While he stayed at the bar more than one guy came up to sweet talk Derek into a hookup, and he had to test his best outmaneuvering techniques to escape them, because he wasn’t really used to saying no and ignoring people anymore, and his politeness sometimes was mistaken for willingness, especially at bars and clubs.

For the next two drag numbers Derek drank beer. He clapped along sometimes, bobbed his head to the beat of the music, but none of those queens made him want to get up and move, so he was almost giving up on staying there too long, because while the music was good and the girls were entertaining Derek was tired. 

A part of him wanted to stay just because of that scent that still eluded him. But maybe Derek was just having a day off with his instincts. Or not.

When the MC came up the stage again and thanked the crowd for the support, starting his speech to introduce the next drag queen, Derek caught a whiff of that smell again, and his senses perked up.

“Our next queen on stage is from around the area, but she usually goes to other clubs because it seems like she doesn’t like us that much,” said the man, looking at the back of the stage with a joking grin on his face. The crowd booed in jester, but some clapped in encouragement. 

Underneath all of that, though, Derek heard a loud laugh. When his ears picked that sound he could immediately imagine someone shaking and moving their whole body amid the laughter. 

It was what Stiles usually did.

“With you guys, Omega Blue!” 

The crowd screamed and shouted.

Stiles stepped onto the stage.

Well, not Stiles, but Omega Blue. Just then Derek understood why Stiles had gone back to the shaved-head look because besides the heavy makeup to hide his features, red lips and eyes lined with black, Stiles wore a headpiece made of black feathers, the bold and brilliant colors stark against his pale skin. He also wore a simple black corset with a lacy thong, his naked legs on show. 

Stiles would easily fall off his own feet on daylight on the sidewalk, but wearing high heels he never looked more gracious.

Maybe he really wasn’t Stiles, after all.

The MC left the stage as the lights dimmed as a song started. 

The sultry voice of a woman sang a dark and mellow version of “Paint it Black” and Stiles, no, Omega Blue mouthed the words vividly. There was something so ethereal at watching the show from the distance because everyone seemed entranced by him, and Derek felt like he could see the big picture Omega Blue created.

There was something about Stiles’ body always hidden under those large shirts and kakhis that seemed to completely throw Derek for a loop now that he could see it under the lights. Stiles was toned and lithe, his skin was smooth, probably shaved, and Derek couldn’t help the small hitch of his breath as he watched Omega Blue opening their legs and running their hands from the knees up. It was beyond sensual, and Derek wasn’t the only one reacting to it.

Then Omega Blue walked to the corner of the stage, right where there was a metal pole, shining under the light. The crowd went nuts when he touched the pole and with a roll of his hips, moving to the song, Omega Blue, Stiles started to rub his crotch against the metal rod.

As it grew the song seemed to almost want to overcome Stiles, but he rose over the sound and looked up, showcasing his face in vogue-hands, lip-synching the words with perfection. There was already some dollar bills thrown his way onto the stage, but Stiles didn’t look at them. Instead, he grabbed the pole with a sure grip and when the second verse of the song came up Omega Blue started to climb it only using his hands.

To say Derek was impressed was an understatement. He knew Stiles, knew how much he could fight to help the pack or how he moved when training, but Stiles usually was against exerting himself physically, yet it was clear he still found a way to keep his body in shape.

Maybe it was all the pole dance he was doing.

As he sang, Stiles entwined his legs with the pole and spun around, letting go of his hands as he completely supported himself with his legs. Stiles as Omega Blue was gorgeous to look at, but Derek couldn’t really take the image of him off of his head, he only saw Stiles. Stiles wearing that corset, naked body on display, Stiles moving to the music, Stiles dancing, shaking his hips like an invitation for a party between his legs, and Derek was never as sure as he was now that he’d take Stiles up on that invite. 

In the middle of a turn in the pole, back with the support of his hands, Stiles’ eyes swept across the crowd. In that one moment they landed on Derek, just a blink of the eye, but Derek saw the surprise and fear and uneasiness in Stiles’ eyes, and then all of that disappeared when Omega Blue took over, and his gaze turned from ice to fire. 

Looking at the crowd but coming back to Derek, Stiles got down to the floor spinning and landing on his knees, crawling to the front of the stage to get some of those bills that had been thrown his way. Derek lost sight of him over the crowd and he had to get up to see Stiles finishing his number, laying down on the floor, writhing like he was pleasuring himself without even using his hands. 

Derek couldn’t help but swallow dry.

“Give it up for Omega Blue,” shouted the MC on the mic. 

Just like that, the magic was over, the lights came back to their normal setting and Stiles got up, taking the notes with him and sending a kiss to the crowd, but not before looking again Derek’s way. 

There was something in his eyes, something that said “wait for me”, or ‘we are going to talk’ and Derek really didn’t have anything better to do other than stay right where he was, especially if Stiles was going to make an appearance. Or maybe Omega Blue, Derek didn’t know.

Neither did he care, he realized he wanted both.

-

In the end, it was Omega Blue that came to meet Derek. A couple of queens had already been to the stage, some more guys came to chat him up, but Derek stayed there just waiting. The bartender brought him more beer, eyeing Derek speculatively when he asked for his sixth beer of the night. It wasn’t like Derek was going to get drunk anytime soon, only he couldn’t well explain that to the guy.

When someone came to stand beside him again, Derek caught Stiles’ scent before he saw him. Derek turned his head and let his eyes take in the polished image of Omega Blue. It looked like he retouched his makeup, because it was pristine as if he’d made it a moment ago, or at least it looked like that to Derek.

Stiles forgo the feather crown, so his shaved head was on display. His softened features, although they weren’t really that masculine, to begin with, looked enticing and Derek had to admit it was a good thing Stiles was human so he couldn’t smell all that Derek felt.

“Hi,” Stiles greeted him, sending a close-mouthed smile and a raised eyebrow at Derek, almost defying him to say anything about him. He didn’t smell particularly of fear, but he seemed nervous.

“Hey. Wasn’t expecting to find you here,” Derek said, making space so Stiles could lean on the bar just as another bartender brought him a colorful drink.

“Thanks,” Stiles replied to the guy, then grabbed the glass and brought to his mouth, sipping slowly as his eyes traveled back to Derek. Stiles’ irises looked darker today, but maybe it was just the light and the contrast of colors.

“Were you waiting for him?” Asked the bartender that served him before, and Derek didn’t even realize the guy was still there. He didn’t know if the question was for him or Stiles, but Derek didn’t really get a chance to answer.

“Derek here came to make sure I don’t fall prey to all the bad men,” Stiles announced, biting his lips at the end and making the most innocent face he could. At that moment Stiles was wearing a mask, but then he broke in laughter, the same one he always had, his whole body moving like his life depended on it, and the spell was broken too.

It was like Omega Blue was letting Stiles escape through the cracks. Then, he regained composure and just motioned for the bartender to go on with his work.

“You seem like you come here often,” commented Derek, drinking more of his beer. He had to get close to Stiles to be heard and not need to yell. Stiles didn’t seem to mind the proximity.

It wasn’t like they weren’t close out of there, but a part of Derek was unsure if this was just like any other night for the two of them. 

Stiles let an arm lean close to Derek’s and his breath whooshed past him, hitting Derek in the face with a concoction of alcohol and fruit juice.

“I come here often enough, but most of the time I’m at the clubs out of Beacon County,” explained Stiles.

“Why go for the long drive if there’s a club close to home?”

Stiles smirked. “Because the Sheriff’s son as a drag queen is not exactly something I want to broadcast to everyone. Not that Dad cares about it,” he was quick to add.

Derek hummed.

“I don’t know if people would care that much. Is it why the pack doesn’t know?” Derek was assuming they didn’t know.

Stiles nodded. “Scott knows, Lydia helped me pick up this corset, but she doesn’t know exactly why. It’s something that I like to keep to myself.” Stiles shrugged.

“Are you afraid of how people are going to react?” Derek asked, moving even closer to Stiles as if he wanted to protect him from anyone, but Stiles shook his head.

“I just like to have this thing for me, you know? It’s…” Stiles stopped for a moment and his eyes rested on his drink while he thought. “It’s release, something that I can have to get this energy out of me, and I like it, but I’m not going to Drag Race anytime soon.” He huffed out a laugh.

Derek grinned.

“You look good, though,” Derek admitted out loud.

Suddenly the hint of a scent hit Derek on the nose, something close to excitement, but also elation and pride and attraction, all coming from Stiles.

“You like it?” Stiles asked, making a show of turning around to exhibit the back of his corset to Derek. 

It didn’t feel like he was doing that just for the laughs, and Derek couldn’t help but reach out a hand to touch Stiles on his shoulder, right where the strap of his corset was hanging loosely. Right when he touched skin Stiles shivered, but he didn’t move away.

Their eyes found each other when Stiles came back to his front, and Derek thought of all the other times the tension between them became palpable. This certainly wasn’t the first time he and Stiles ended up face to face with Derek split between fighting him of just diving his lips on Stiles’s and kissing him hard.

This time it certainly felt like the latter.

Stiles licked his lips as his eyes moved downward. An inch at the time they shifted closer to the other. 

Stiles put a hand on Derek’s chest, not keeping him away, but not letting him come close.

“You sure you want to do this?” He asked, excited and anxious at the same time, but not afraid.

Derek took Stiles’ hand in his, interlacing their fingers. He lowered his head and his lips grazed on the back of Stiles’ hand.

“I want to.”

For one second they looked into each other’s eyes, but then Stiles closed the distance and put his lips on Derek’s. It was possible to feel the smell of heavy makeup on Stiles’ skin and the gloss in Stiles’ lips smeared on Derek as they moved.

The taste of Stiles’ mouth was heady. Derek plunged his tongue deep inside of him to savor Stiles like he was a delicious treat.

With the high-heels Stiles was a bit taller than Derek, but it didn’t mean he towered over him. However, Derek having to look up to Stiles was all the more of a turn on. Perhaps there was something in Derek that always wanted to defer to a powerful feminine figure, who the hell knew.

His hands found the back of Stiles corset, and Derek could feel all muscle in there. Derek opened his legs so Stiles could insert one of his between them, and their groins touched as they rocked together. Since Stiles was almost naked in there Derek could feel all of him.

Inside of his chest there was his wolf howling for privacy. He wouldn’t want to let everyone see a mate in a moment of intimacy, but the kiss overpowered him. Enough for Derek not to think about the words he used to describe Stiles in his brain.

When they finally separated, Derek felt like coming back to Earth. Sound and smell hit him again as if he hadn’t realized he forgot his senses for a minute there.

Derek took a moment to open his eyes. Stiles was glancing at him, an easy smile on his lips.

“Want to take me home, tonight?” Stiles asked, letting his head fall to the side as his eyes shined on Derek.

The question seemed fairly simple, but there was a lot behind those words. Still, Derek couldn’t find another answer.

“Can I?” He asked, just to make sure Stiles knew what he wanted from Derek.

He hadn’t need to worry because Stiles said yes.

-

The next morning Derek woke up to water running in the bathroom sink. He could hear Stiles washing his face, and there was the smell of chemicals in the air, probably from makeup remover. Derek looked at the ceiling in his bedroom and recalled what happened last night.

Never before he thought he and Stiles would end up like this, even though he also had to admit there was a part of him that wanted it to happen. Now that it did, Derek didn’t want to have any awkwardness between them, didn’t want things to change, but also didn’t want them to just stay the same.

The water shut off. 

Derek heard Stiles drying his face with a towel and then the sound of him closing zippers in his bag.

When he appeared on the door Derek’s eyes found him.

“Morning,” Stiles said, seeming a bit surprised to see Derek awake.

“Good morning,” Derek answered, stretching himself in the bed. Stiles put his things on the small bench close to the window of Derek’s room and stayed there for a minute rummaging in his bag. 

It seemed almost like Stiles wanted to buy some time so Derek could take his time to think through what happened as if Derek wasn’t completely sober the night before to remember it all. But maybe Stiles was the one that wanted to think.

Stiles started to take out clean clothes from his bag.

“You want to leave?” Asked Derek. That question made Stiles stop, and he turned to Derek with a raised eyebrow.

“You want me to stay in bed with you?” 

Stiles wore a shirt that was one of Derek’s over boxers that were also Derek’s. It was undeniable that the wave of warmth that hit Derek only made him want to claw out of his own body to made Stiles stay.

“I’d like that, yeah.”

Stiles’ eye widened for a split second. Then he let his things fall to the bench and moved toward the bed. He came silently, first kneeling on the duvet, then he crawled over Derek, slowly resting atop of him. Their bodies fit together really well, there was no denying that. 

Stiles put his hands beside Derek’s head. 

Another thing that was undeniable was the fact that both of them were half hard.

“You want another round?” Wondered Stiles aloud, pressing down on Derek with his hips.

The blood started to rush in Derek’s head. Both of his hands came to rest on Stiles’ lower back.

“I just want to stay like this,” said Derek.

Stiles sent him a smile. “We can see about that.”

Then he lowered his head to kiss Derek. Stiles hadn’t brushed his teeth, which was good because Derek also hadn’t done that. Their lips connected right then and Derek licked the inside of Stiles’ mouth, chasing his taste and his tongue. Stiles ground against Derek, but before things got too hot he raised his head again, hovering over Derek, who almost chased after him.

Their eyes found each other. Stiles’ tongue came out to lick his lips.

“Why didn’t this happen before?” Stiles asked, partly to himself. 

Derek shrugged.

“Maybe you should have worn that corset in front of me before, I don’t know,” speculated Derek.

Stiles laughed.

“I can’t wait to start asking you to help me shave my thighs, then,” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows as he said it.

“I’ll help. But don’t think it’ll be for free.” Derek issued a challenge, and Stiles took it right then.

“Can I start paying in advance?” Stiles whispered to him, right before he started a path of kisses down Derek’s throat and chest.

If that was the kind of payment Derek would have to take, what a sacrifice to be made.

 


End file.
